


Winter is coming, but the stars will guide us.

by LadyNyshah



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNyshah/pseuds/LadyNyshah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years of near death experiences, Isobel Potter didn't know what to do. But after escaping her horrid relatives and her godfather finding her, they make a plan to escape . With the goblins help they arrive in a new world were magic still exist, and hardship is at every corner, but with new friends and allies they will persevere and come on top of this game of thrones and keep their family safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that was in my head and haven't seen before. Never really liked Catelyn Stark and want to see were this will take me. Ned is such a good man I want to give him a chance to live and make other regret coming after his family.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own any of this original stories but wish I did, so I could kick them around a bit.

Prologue  
281 AC,  
Weirwood, Winterfell

  
    As I’m led through the godswood, this night of my wedding, illuminated only by the stars and torch light, making our way between the guest of both families to my groom and his father, who will officiate the ceremony, in front of the heart tree; I think of how I found myself in this position and in this world.

  
   When I was thirteen, my godfather found me escaping my relatives house. He had been watching me for a couple of days and was trying to decide what to do. When I escaped the house with my possessions, he decided to talk to me. After telling me who he was, to me and my parents, and why he was not there for me, we came with a plan to finally help our selves for once.

  
     With the goblins help, we ready ourselves to take a portal to a different world and time. The goblins aside from being a warrior race, and in charge of the bank, were explorers. The world they were sending us to was in the middle ages, time wise, so we prepared accordingly.

  
    Or wealth was converted in gold, silver, bronze and jewels. Sirius blood adopted me, making me his daughter, and my more Black characteristics becoming more prominent; like my eyes becoming blue, my hair taming and curling, becoming more pale instead of tanned and my cheekbones more prominent. And I didn’t need glasses anymore. We also got fix medically. ( Both of us having been malnourished for years.)

  
    We also got trained in fighting; blades, archery and the like, how to ride horses, and I had to learn how to be a Lady, and in charge of the castle. That was something they did for us also, they built a smaller model of Hogwarts, but without the magical parts, additionally to a town close to the castle. ( Imagine Minas Tirith with Hogwarts at the top) Hogwarts was a home for us both, and this way we will have a part of our world with us.

  
     We hired about 200 house elves, including Dobby, who were then were given the appearance of humans, and will be working the castle, town and farms of the property. They were also given permission to procreate, as we would need more people. We also got materials we would take with us in bulk, both magical and normal. Plants of all kinds and climates, as we would have greenhouses, animals, especially farm animals, and magical ones. I made sure to buy many snowy owls, to breed and train as postal owls, and so that Hedwig had companionship and her own owlets some day. Also building materials, textiles and other common things.  
   

    One thing that I didn’t want at first, but saw as a good thing later, once I heard the positive side, was getting a lot of street people, homeless and orphans from the streets, modified their memories and fix them medically, then send them through, as they will inhabit the town and work for the family, especially soldiers and trades people. We were able to get almost ninety thousand people from all over Europe. It was sad to think how many people lived in the streets and also an eye opener. Even if I would not be able to give them riches, I was able to get them a better life and a purpose.

  
    Everyone was implanted the languages, geography, and history of Westeros, this new world we were going to. As well as its customs and etiquette and religion. We would be living in Westeros, in the north, south of the Wall, in the mountains, between the Wolfswood, Long Lake and the king’s road.

  
    Once there we became Sirius Black the second and his daughter Isobel Black. Our sigil a white owl, wings extended with seven silver star overhead on a navy blue field, our motto The Stars Will Guide US; allies and friends to the Stark family, the wardens of the north, since Bran the Builder and his friend Sirius the Guardian, followers of the old gods.

  
    Our town became very prosperous over the years, being a family of inventors, we built hot air balloon ships, for export and import and for warships if needed. We made sure our people were educated in the basics of reading, writing and math, and those who wish it a trade.

  
   We continued taking orphans and bastards from all over, educating them, giving them a life and having them all over Westeros and Essos, as inn keepers, servants, trades people even as whores, and they would keep us informed of goings around the world.

  
    Another good thing was being able to keep our magic, even if the magic of this world was a bit different.

  
     Dobby became our maester, now going as maester Dobbs. Sirius became good friends with Rickard Stark, so good friends that he decided for my safety and future happiness to betroth me to his middle son Eddard Stark. Knowing how this world worked and always wanting a family of my own, I agreed. Being a second son he would inherit my father’s property as we had no other family,( Sirius became sterile in Azkaban), and then to any sons we had.

  
    That is what bring us to this present occasion. On my sixteen name day and after Eddard’s eighteenth we finally arrived in front of the heart tree, were my new life will begin.

  
~

  
    Eddard knew he was lucky, as soon as he saw his wife to be, walking towards him in the arm of her father. She was beautiful, in her silver gown, with embroidery in different shades of gray and blue, and a navy blue cloak with gray fur, her house colors and sigil. Her blue eyes sparkled in the torch light, standing out in her pale face and rosy cheeks, her long curly black hair in intricate braids and curls with silver jewels, falling to her lower back. He was lucky because aside from being beautiful, she was kind, caring, very intelligent and liked him for himself. He knew she would make a wonderful wife and later mother.

  
As they stopped in front of him his father started the ceremony. “ Who comes before the old gods this night?”  
  
“ Isobel, of house Black, comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, true born and noble. Comes to beg the blessings of the old gods. Who comes to claim her?” Sirius her father said.

  
I step forward and say, “ Eddard, of house Stark, second son of Winterfell. Who gives her?”

  
“ Sirius the second, of house Black, her father and Lord of the family .” Sirius finished his part.

  
My father continues, “ Lady Isobel, will you take this man?”

  
Isobel looks at me nervously, but answers in a clear voice, “ I take this man”

  
     Her father then join our hands together, and steps back. We kneel before the heart tree and after a moment of silent prayer to the old gods, in which I thank them for giving me a perfect wife who follows our faith and ways, we rise to finish the ceremony. I take of her cloak with her family’s sigil of her shoulders and wrap a new one with the Stark sigil, finalizing the ceremony, making everyone congratulate us and make our way to the Great Hall for our wedding feast.

  
    Later in the early hours of the morning, as we laid together in our marriage bed, her words before we consummated our union kept echoing in my head, as I heard and felt her soft breathing on my chest as she slept.

  
“ Of all the things I’m thankful for in this world, is for the gods for giving me you, Eddard, as my husband. I always feared who I would be married of to, but I should have known my father loved me too much, to not try for the best.

  
   Even with you being away so many years, I heard of you from your family, especially your sister. You being the son of my father’s dearest friend, he knew you would be the ideal husband. I’m glad everything about you was right. On this night before our gods I promised to love and cherish you, and be the best wife I can be to you”

  
   And with that I could not stop kissing her and cherishing her in return. Our world is never easy, but I knew with her at my side, I could conquer anything. Winter is coming, but the stars will guide us.


	2. The Calm before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Eddard’s and Isobel's marriage, starting life at Havensgate and the Constellation airship maiden voyage to the tourney of Harrenhal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Airship The Constellation- https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://www.ulrichzeidler.com/project03/full/09.jpg&imgrefurl=http://www.ulrichzeidler.com/index.php?cont%3Dproject03%26ti%3DThe%2520Three%2520Musketeers&h=870&w=1600&tbnid=dPvUJWFV7ZotEM:&docid=tZVE8-JVS4ZZtM&ei=n8CZVpyaBcqFmQGU7q7gCw&tbm=isch&client=tablet-android-acer&ved=0ahUKEwjc5a2bua3KAhXKQiYKHRS3C7wQMwghKAEwAQ  
> Imagine reds as blues and golds as silvers.
> 
> Military and merchant airships, same colors but navy blue and silver instead of gold and the black sigil- https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://www.storyboards.nl/artistgal/Ulr-all/resize_Thethreemusketeersconceptart2.jpg&imgrefurl=http://www.storyboards.nl/artists/Ulrich/all/&h=325&w=700&tbnid=APYczMv6Km_8rM:&docid=Qq4_jVfapXWOjM&ei=n8CZVpyaBcqFmQGU7q7gCw&tbm=isch&client=tablet-android-acer&ved=0ahUKEwjc5a2bua3KAhXKQiYKHRS3C7wQMwgoKAgwCA
> 
> Isobel's dress for the feast at Havensgate- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/47/08/bb/4708bb6b1a4d4f0a8543937086b6f172.jpg

Chapter 1

281 AC , Winterfell  
Isobel

     I was startled from my sleep when I felt what could only be my husband’s lips, kissing his was up my spine and up my neck where they stopped close to my ear.

>   
>  “ Good morning, wife” He whispered, his voice still rough from sleep, as he continued to rain kisses on my neck.
> 
>   
>  “ Good morning, husband” I say as I turn around, bringing my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to kiss him properly.

  
     Seeing that I was finally awake, he deepened the kiss, rolling over until he was on top of me, hand roaming my body. I knew we would be late departing, but I could not complain. I never imagined I would have such an attentive and insatiable husband; but then I discovered that with him I couldn’t get enough of him.

  
     It has been two days since our wedding, and today we will be departing Winterfell and going to live at Havensgate. Even though I loved Winterfell and it was a beautiful place, Havensgate was my home, and I was exited to show it to my husband. He had visited before but it was when we were children and never for too long. This time he would be learning how to manage the castle and city, as I was my father’s heir and he would be the Steward until we had a child reach adulthood who would inherit.

     We arrived at the great hall half an hour later to break our fast already dressed for travel. My father and other guest had left the day before, so it was just a family meal this morning, to say our goodbyes. Lyanna will be coming with us for four moons, then we all be going south to a tourney at Harrenhal. When we come back Lyanna and Brandon will go to the Riverrun to stay with the Tully’s and Brandon's betroth Catelyn. Benjen will be fostering at Havensgate with one of our captains of the guard.

>   
>       “ Everything ready for your travels, Eddard?” asked Lord Rickard when we were seated.
> 
>   
>       “ Yes father. We should be ready in an hour. The maids were just talking the last of our things to the courtyard.” Answered Eddard after swallowing his bite.
> 
>   
>       “ Good, good. Lyanna, I want you to pay attention and learn everything you can while there. You will have more female companionship, and be able to get the education you will need in the south for when you are married in two years time.” Said Lord Stark.

  
     I could tell she was about to protest, as I took her hand under the table, and squeezed tightly. I knew what her opinion was of her betroth and the proposed marriage, everybody in the castle and probably the north knew. But we could not delay this morning with an argument. I sympathize with her but I knew nothing could be done. I was one of the lucky ones and I wished Lord Rickard would have considered her feelings more than his ambitions. I knew he loved his daughter, he just didn’t know what to do with her, and thought that marriage might settle her down.

  
     If you didn’t count the groom, the marriage would have been very advantageous. It was to one of the most respected great houses in the seven kingdoms, with close relation to the royal family. Only if the person was equally respectable. Robert Baratheon was a handsome man and a great warrior, and also a great friend to Eddard, who fostered together at the Vale of Arryn, but he was nothing but a drunken whoremonger. He had several bastards already, and even Lyanna knew this. It is sad that Eddard was the one to introduce them, and Robert was besotted. Eddard was so exited to have his best friend as a brother that he overlooked his faults.

  
     We finished breaking our fast with no more serious discussions, and then made our way to the courtyard where our party was ready to depart. There were various carts with our belongings and wedding gifts, another with food for the week long journey ( they would hunt for the meat) . Then there were our guards, about twenty from Winterfell who will be staying as Eddard’s household guard and thirty from Havensgate, which included my personal guard Lucia Grey and her husband and commander Ser William Grey, who will also become part of our household guard.  
Lyanna had already mounted her horse, when Eddard stopped me, signaling to one of the stable hands.

>   
>  “ I have a gift for you my dear.” He said just as one of the grooms brought forward a beautiful white charger with a Grey mane and tail, next to Eddard’s own black charger.
> 
>   
>  “ She is from the same sire as my own charger. I have had her trained since discovering our betrothal. I knew how much you love riding, so I thought you would like this better than jewels.” He explained with a nervous smile. 

  
     He was such a toughful husband, I could not resist throwing myself at him, and kissing him in front of everyone.

>   
>       “ Oh, Eddard, she is perfect, thank you!” I say as I let go of him and hurry over, caressing her. “ Aren’t you beautiful, I shall name you Lilith.”

  
Eddard comes to help me up with a large smile on his face, happy with my reaction. I could hear the others laughing around me.

>      “I’m glad you liked her.” He said kissing my cheek and then helping me swing up on the saddle, then going to his own. We were finally ready to go.
> 
>   
>       “ Have a safe trip, and may the gods guide and protect you on your journey.” Called out Lord Stark just as the horns sounded and we set out on the King’s Road.
> 
> * * *

  
  
     It would take us a week to reach Lake City, and up the mountain to Havensgate. Our last night on the road we stayed on the outskirts of a small village that was high on the trees. When you looked up you could see the wooden houses and bridges connecting them.

  
     In the morning we continued and as we cleared the tree line we had our first view of Lake City. ( imagine Minas Tirith in white and grey granite, where the white tree is will be the godswood with the heart tree being the white tree, and behind the throne room will be a miniature of Hogwarts. Minas Tirith- Lake City, Hogwarts- Havensgate)  
As we approached the main gate you could see the city carved out of the mountain, with its white and gray stone walls and buildings, and navy blue tile roofs, the paved roads and farms and grassy fields outside the gates. I pointed to the newly built airship towers, built out of the center cliff face and into the mountain, which led to different cave systems that were used from storage, shelter, bathhouses and many greenhouses. The city had five tiers, the sixth the top, where there was a Great Hall with a small godswood and Weirwood and a serene faced heart tree growing out of a pool of heated water. A road behind the Great Hall lead to Havensgate castle, white granite with silver and gray in the stone and navy blue slate roofs. I could see the awe in their faces as we passed the gates, two giant white owls with wings extended forming an archway, the grey stone pathways and roads and the different vegetation and parks.

  
    At the castle courtyard w were greeted by my father, Lord Black and maester Dobbs.

>   
>      “ Welcome to Havensgate, my lord and Lady, and you too my love” he finished kissing my cheeks after greeting Eddard and Lyanna, and introducing them to Maester Dobbs.
> 
>      "It's good to be home father" I tell him smiling. I was happy to be back and to share it with Eddard.
> 
>   
>      “ I’m sure you are all tired, so let me show you to your rooms to refresh yourself before the feast this evening. Everyone has come to meet your husband and goodsister, so take this few hours to rest, and someone will collect you when it’s time.We can have a tour tomorrow, and start all the work then, enjoy the day today. And here we are.” Sirius was talking as he guided us trough the main staircase.

  
     The Main Hall and Grand Staircase were made of black marble, with the house sigil in the middle of the hall floor with a silver chandelier over it. There was a huge fireplace across the entrance in the receiving area with some benches and chairs for visitors. The main staircase had a navy blue runner and carved banisters. There were large windows and archways everywhere as they ascended to the tower where they will be living.

  
    The tower was six stories high; the top floor was their bedchamber with its own dressing room and wash room, under that was their personal solar, then were three guest chambers and a shared wash room, the servant quarters, a common room with a small library, and on the first level were their studies, one for Eddard and one for myself across from his.

* * *

  
     For the feast I had dressed carefully. I was wearing a blue silk brocade gown with owl and direwolf designs in white and silver, with small silver embroidery around the neckline and wide sleeves showing white tight sleeve under it, a full skirt with openings on the sides, showing a white silk underskirt and a silver jeweled girdle and a grey fur sleeveless overcoat. The top of my hair was done in braids with pearl pins intersected and loose curls down my back, and only a silver and pearl necklace as jewelry.

  
    Eddard was handsome in his grey silk skirted doublet with black embroidery on the collar and sleeves, and down at the torso and opened from the waist to knees, black trousers and leather boots, and a black fur sleeveless overcoat. A dagger hung from a leather belt at his waist. His hair loose in curls to his shoulders.

  
    The Great Hall was in the highest tier of the city next to the godswood. It had black marble floors and columns with white and silver veins, large windows along the walls, and tapestries and paintings on the empty walls, big silver chandeliers along the middle with stars designs. Long tables along the hall for all the attendants and an u shape table as the head table for the lord of the castle and his family, the mayor, knights, leaders of guilds and minor lords and ladies.

  
    At the feast we were toasted and celebrated, and Eddard was introduced to all the mayor people of the city and the castle. There was the Steward Edrick Wells and his brother Ser Fredrick Wells one of the captains of the castle guard, the master at arms Christie Hardyng, Maester Dobbs (Dobby), Rewan Greenwood captain of city guards, For Rick Ashford captain of Black guards; the family personal guard, Stephas Blacktyde master of ships, mainly the airships, Cedric Grey the mayor of Lake City, and the leaders of the different city guilds; Artisans- Eyan Smithe, Healers- Anari Belmore, Farmers- Aran Porter, Hunters- Mykal Shield, Warriors- Miltar Upcliff, Sailors- Dovan Blacktyde, and Rangers- Sylvan Grey. And their families.

* * *

  
     The next two moons, Eddard began learning how to be a Lord from father, as he would be in charge before I have an heir, our first son would inherit Havensgate, and Lyanna learned how to be the lady of the house from me. During early mornings we would go to the training yard, Eddard practiced with the guards and master at arms, and Lucia and I would teach Lyanna how to fight with daggers, unarmed combat and archery. Also how to conceal weapons as clothing and jewelry ornaments. All my hair combs were concealed daggers. We also learned to use a rapier and a short sword.

  
     Then we would break our fast and then go through our duties, Eddard with father and the steward, at the Great Hall and Offices listening to pettitions, and Lyanna and I with the chatelaine Marleya Stonetree, resolving problems with the servants, budgets and inventories. Afternoons we explored the castle and city, practice lady pursuits, go riding, receive visitors or simply spend time together. Evenings I spent with my husband, talking about our day, getting to know each other better, or making love and exploring our bodies.

  
     I discovered I was with child, three moons on our stay, just as we were making preparations for the grand tourney at Harrenhal. We were so excited to be extending the family, if we had a boy we decided to name him Eddarion Blackstark, so he would be able to keep both family names, and Ilyarra if it was a girl.

* * *

  
     We made preparations for the long journey; we will be having the maiden voyage of the family airship, The Constellation, which would be for the family use instead of for trade, so it was more luxurious. Sirius was exited to finally be able to travel on his invention. The actual ship was similar to a regular galley ship but with a flat bottom to be able to land it on even ground, if there were no landing ports and made of dark wood, the air balloon and sails were black with navy designs and on the borders of portholes and doors, every metal was silver and the house sigil on the balloon’s sides and flags. Inside there was a cargo hold, quarters for the guards with bunk beds, quarters for the ship mates with hammocks and then the regular cabins for the family, and of course the captain’s cabin at the top. The fire was magical so it would not turn off mid flight, it was a hot air balloon after all.

  
    When everything was ready we flew south. First we stopped at Winterfell so Lord Stark, Lord Brandon, and Lord Benjen and their party and some of the bannermen could join us, same as ours did. After less than a moons turn we arrived on the fields outside of Harrenhal, were we will have to ride the rest of the way. Lyanna and I were exited to be attending our first tourney and so was Benjen, who just turned twelve and dreamed of meeting all the famous knights. Everywhere we looked were colorful banners of houses from the seven kingdoms, and the royal house of Targaryen on the towers of the castle. A sea of tents could be seen out and inside the castle walls. The tourney of Harrenhal was beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. I'm having terrible writer's block so stories might take a while .

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it and want more. Next chapter will be the begining of the show, right before the king visits Winterfell.


End file.
